Born Apart
by TheMuffinGirl31
Summary: In the future, with no war, everybody knows about Divergence, Divergents have won their freedom through war, Lily is an Amity, Collin is a Candor. They are in love, separated by their factions, neither determined to transfer when the time comes. Their relationship goes through many twists and turns, can they make it? Or will they fall for the fate given to them by their peers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to pretense this story with saying that I do not own Divergent, or its characters, and sorry for anything that might be a little inaccurate between Lily and Collin, I am only 13 and don't know anything about love. Or relationships.**

** I also want to say that Jayquellyn's name is pronounced exactly how it's spelled. (Jay – quell – in) Ask TheJellyfishandtheUnicorn where that comes from.**

Most people think that our relationship is weird, but it's just high school, right? I mean my boyfriend is in a different faction than me, but like I said. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but our peers have a reason to look at us weird. Aptitude tests are in a couple days, and since when does a Candor date an Amity? Yes, I am an Amity. And I like it here. It's comfortable. It's all I've ever known. I am NOT one to be adventurous.

The only thing bothering me, is that Collin has no plans to transfer to Amity. Or me to Candor. I usually have plans for everything difficult, and if I don't, I try to work out the problem. I know, it sounds Erudite, but everyone has a little Divergent in them, right? Oh, since I'm mentioning that, there was a war – for Divergent's freedom, it was won, and there is talk of creating a sixth faction for Divergent people – and Divergence is known by everyone. There are some people who classify Divergence as a 'freak of nature' or 'something that doesn't belong in our society'.

I think it's a great idea, making a sixth faction, that way anti-Divergents can have the freedom to stay away from the Divergents, it will probably create the most peace in the city. I highly support Divergence, and am currently in a group of divergence-supporters, called 'partisans'. The anti-Divergents are called 'oppugners'. There are neutrals, who either want nothing to do with it, or don't particularly cheer on any side.

Currently, I am in the train, on my way to school. Today is the second-to-last day of school, and I am so excited! For school to be over soon.

"Hey babe." I hear Collin say behind me. I jump a little, I wasn't expecting to see him. Amity's and Candor's don't exactly take the same route to school. Coincidentally, a group of dauntless jumps onto the train. _Oh great. _That means Jayquellyn will be here. To flirt on Collin.

"God! You scared me, Collin!" I would have hit him or pretended to, but Amity's don't even joke about violence. And I'm okay with that.

"Why are you so easily frightened?" He asks that same stupid question again. But, I actually don't mind. He just doesn't' understand my explanation and asks frequently, plus he's a Candor.

"Why are you on a _train_? Your mouth has no filter." I change the subject.

"Maybe I am training." He offers, teasingly. I know that's not it. I raise my eyebrows at him, saying silently, 'really?'. "I wanted to see you." Collin explains.

"Alright." I say, giving up. I look down as my mind wanders to the Choosing Ceremony and what Collin and I will do. I have no ideas. At all. I mean, really, I don't even have bad ideas. That's how stuck I am.

Jayquellyn finds her way here from the other train car. Ugh. She is tall, taller than Collin – although Collin is a little shorter than most boys our age – and she has short hair that goes to her chin and is full rainbow, but if you look on the top of her head, you can see the original brunette hair just barely showing through. She has five metal dots on her bottom lip, three on each ear, two above each eyebrow, and a matching nose ring; and I think I can see a bellybutton ring showing through her tank top. She's wearing a black spaghetti-strap tank top, her bra straps showing a bit and jean shorts that just barely don't show her underwear.

"Heyyy" Jayquellyn says in a flirtatious tone of voice. I roll my eyes and continue thinking about the Choosing Ceremony.

"You got a problem?" Jayquellyn steps in front of me, right in my face. I take deep breaths and close my eyes, trying to calm down._ Just work this out with words. Calm down first. Who am I kidding? This cannot be solved with words. Try anyways. _I start arguing with myself. Is that bad?

"If you haven't heard or noticed, Collin is my boyfriend, and I – "I am cut off as her fist connects with the left side of my jaw, slamming me into the wall of the train car. I slide down the wall and end up lying down on the floor._ I told you this couldn't be solved with words. _I feel a thud at the bottom of my ribcage, and my whole body starts feeling numb.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Collin yells at Jayquellyn. I think Collin kneels down next to me, but I suddenly get really tired and the color of my vision is all messed up, kind of like when you look into sunlight when you first wake up in the morning, so I don't really know for sure.

I have trouble staying awake, but I don't want to sleep. I want to make sure Collin doesn't respond in more violence, it won't solve anything, it'll just get him into trouble, too. To keep myself awake, I start moving around. I lift up my hand and touch it to my jaw to see if there is any bleeding – there is. That makes my desire to sleep even stronger. _NO. I. Have. To. Stay. Awake. Stay awake. C'mon. You. Can. Do. It. You're strong. You can do this…_

I must have lied to myself, because I eventually don't have the strength to stay awake anymore and drift off. It's just darkness…

**A/N: Sorry the end of chapter 1 is a cliffhanger! Chapter 2 will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I. AM. THE. MUFFIN. (MUGGING). GIRL. (Ask ****TheJellyfishAndtheUnicorn where mugging comes from) And sorry I am updating late at night, I was going to do it earlier, but I forgot. Sorry! :( **

"Liillyy" I wake up to Collin calling my name. _Where am I? What happened? I was on the train and… JAYQUELLYN. OH MY GOD THAT BUTTWIPE. _I open and close my eyes a couple times to fully wake up. I smile, as the first thing I see are Collin's beautiful light green eyes. I take a look at my surroundings. I am in the school nurse's office. With Collin sitting next to me. There is a window to my right that looks into the principal's office, and I can see Jayquellyn in there. _Good. _I am laying down on one of the two beds in the nurse's office. I put my arms at my sides, my palms on the bed, and push myself up to a sitting position. The nurse hears the paper crinkle and comes over to me.

"How are you doing?" She asks in a soft voice. She's wearing a white nurse's outfit, her white hair is all over the place and tinted orange a little, and she's a little plump.

"Good. My jaw hurts, and so does my stomach. How long was I out?" I put a hand on my stomach to where it hurts.

"Only a half-hour. And Jaqueline did punch you pretty hard. No wonder she's Dauntless." I don't bother correcting her on Jayquellyn's name._ Why would I ever stand up for her? _

"So, what are my injuries, besides bruises?" I ask. I hope it's nothing too big. I don't want to be corralled up in my bed for a while just because I did the right thing and didn't resort to violence, and because a stupid Dauntless girl was flirting with my boyfriend.

"Well, I'm just a school nurse, so I don't know the full extent, but I think I have a pretty good idea, a hairline fracture in your jawbone, and one broken rib." She explains.

"Okay, thank you. Will I be taken to a doctor right now, or can I just see a doctor sometime today or this weekend?"

"Umm, since I don't know how far your injuries go, and you have a broken rib, I am going to call your parents and ask them take you to the ER." I nod, taking in all of this information. With that, she goes into the other part of the nurse's office and calls my parents.

Apparently the school nurse was correct, all I had was a broken rib and a hairline fracture in my jaw, the doctor said that it can heal by itself, as long as nothing happens to it. _Good. Jayquellyn won't get what she wanted. _And for the broken rib, I'll just have a bandage across my torso for 3 - 6 weeks, depending on how quick it heals and how badly it was fractured. I will have a checkup in 3 weeks and checkups one week apart from that until my rib is healed.

The doctor also prescribed me some painkillers, a broken rib hurts a whole lot. By the time the visit is over, it is a half hour past school getting out. The car ride back home was not fun. Almost the whole ride we were on dirt road, so that jostled us around a lot. I kept hitting my side on the car door.

When I get home, I walk funny because of the rib, and all of my siblings start surrounding me and talking all at once. I have an older brother who doesn't live here anymore (Miles), a sister who's 14 (Alana), another sister who's 9 (Lissa), and a little brother who is 7 (Justin). Plus my German Shepherd, Coconut. He's just a puppy and loves to run around and play with me and my siblings.

"What happened?"

"Who did this? I'll kick their – "

"DON'T USE THAT KIND OF FOUL LANGUAGE"

"Are you okay?"

"I WAS GOING TO SAY BUTT, RELAX MOTHER"

"Will you be fine? Will it heal fast?"

With all of my siblings talking at the same time, I start developing a headache. Aren't siblings great? **(A/N: I WOULD KNOW, MY BROTHER IS 7 YRS OLDER THAN ME)**

"GUYS, GUYS!" I shout above all of them. "I'm ok, I fell down at school and landed pretty rough. I'm fine, trust me." I explain, in a softer tone. I can see Alana eyeing me suspiciously. I point my head just slightly to my room. She nods in response.

I escape from the crowd and tell my siblings I want to rest. After I grab a snack, Alana and I walk to my room.

"So what really happened?" Alana asks me, assertively.

"Jayquellyn punched me in the jaw and kicked me in the stomach when I was in the middle of telling her Collin was my boyfriend and that I would like it if she didn't flirt with him." I explain. I've told her about Jayquellyn before, she knows everything. Alana is the best sister I could ever ask for.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Alana pulls me into a hug, careful for my ribs, the bandages are visible through my shirt. A couple tears escape my eyes and roll down my face.

I decide to take a nap for a couple hours. When I wake up, I hang out in my room with Alana, read and rest; and eat dinner, of course. I have no trouble at all sleeping because my body is healing itself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry! I was going to post this chapter earlier today, but it was just so long, and it took me forever to finish, and I am a really picky person sometimes, so yeah… but sorry! And now chapter 4 is probably going to be out later in the day tomorrow! Sorry!**

When I wake up the next day, I am bursting with excitement. Not for the Aptitude Test, but for today being the last day of school. I jump out of bed and take a second to enjoy my red-and-yellow-filled room and what I have. There are two windows in my room, one to the left of my bed and in front of my bed. I hop out and open the orange curtains and scroll the blinds up to let some beautiful sun into my room.

The sun casts dancing shadows all over my room, the trees moving with the slight breeze. We have trees surrounding the apartments on all sides. They are White Maples, which have the perfect shade of light green in their leaves. I look over to my mess of a bed. It looks like I fought a bear in my sleep. The comforter has red embroidery of plants and swirls stitched into dusty-yellow.

My closet consists of a bright yellow dresser on the other side of my bed and a small mirror hanging on the blank wall. Adjacent to it is a door that leads to my conjoining bathroom. After I am done admiring my room, I sprint into my bathroom.

I decide to make my long, blonde hair wavy, just like how I'm gonna have it for the Choosing Ceremony. And every other day of my life. I don't like change, if you haven't already noticed. I put on some fish-hook earrings that have bright red feathers hanging from them.

When I get downstairs, my best friend, Allya **(A/N: Pronounced uh-lee-uh)**, is already waiting for me, and I haven't even eaten breakfast yet. My parents are already at work, and my siblings wake up later, their school starts and ends later.

"Hello" I greet Allya.

"Hi!" Allya is just bouncing on her feet, she continues, "Oh, and party at my house tonight, we're gonna play Candor or Dauntless!" I guess that's why she's so excited. Also because she is such a stereotypical Amity.

"Awesome. Sounds fun. Can Collin come?" I was unsure, because some of our friends don't really support our relationship, but Allya just thinks it's cute.

"Yes. Definitely!" She gets really excited when she makes that decision, she's almost bouncing off the walls. I start to laugh a little.

"What?" She almost whines.

"You look way more excited than you should be." My small laughter keeps on going. "It's just so cute," I continue.

"Whatever." I just smile in response. I grab my backpack, an apple and a random granola bar thing for breakfast and start walking to the door where Allya is. Before I go to the door, I wake up my siblings, get out some breakfast for them, and leave a note on the kitchen counter, asking my parents if I can go to Allya's party. I rarely see my parents. They work in the fields, and that's kind of an all-day job. They only come home during lunch and late after our bedtimes. Sometimes we get to see them during the day.

"Alright, lets go!" I gesture with my hands to the door. We walk down the stairs, through the tiny parking lot – which has almost no cars, Amity are very eco-friendly – all the way to the tracks. While we wait for the train, I look around at our beautiful surroundings. There are some still-growing trees that are only a few feet tall, luscious grass all around the tracks, and some nearby bushes that have the cutest squirrels rustling around in their leaves. I love the earthy-green tint of the bushes and grass.

Eventually, the train comes around on the tracks and makes a complete stop. I could never imagine jumping onto it, like those reckless Dauntless do. It's just so dangerous, you could get hurt so easily.

"Quit mentally scolding the Dauntless and get on the darn train."

"Ha ha." I fake slash mock laugh. "Fine,"

I'm glad that we have short classes because of the aptitude test. I just don't want to be here right now, and my jaw and side still hurt. _Ugh. I hate Jayquellyn so much. _I'm walking down the halls, with Collin, and Jayquellyn comes up to us. I quickly run out of the scene before she can ruin my jawbone or ribs any more than she already has. My next class is nearby, so I decide to watch and listen. I'm not usually like this, because I know Collin will never be into Jayquellyn, but I just watch and listen for the sake of it.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, is there any way I can make it up to you?" She taunts.

"You can try by staying away from me for as long as I live." Collin replies, trying to sidestep and get away from her.

"_Not_ what I wanted to hear." She puts a finger over his lips, shushing him, and getting closer to him. By now, a group of students have already herded around the area. _Can't they just mind their own business? _

"No, really, Jayquellyn. I'm not interested, so why don't you just – " She cuts him off as she gets even closer to him, about to put her lips on his. He shoves her away, making his uninterest clear.

"Stay away from me, Jayquellyn, I mean it." He says, walking away, towards our class. I quickly step away from the window.

"Quit doing that, it's weird." I hear Allya behind me.

"I just wanted to see what happened." I justify.

"And you couldn't have just joined the masses in the crowd?" Allya pokes holes in my logic.

"I didn't want Collin to think I didn't trust him. I was just curious." I explain.

"Fine." Allya holds up her hands in submission. I look at the clock, and there is only half a minute until the bell rings. I walk over to my seat, which is close to where I was talking with Allya.

A couple classes later is lunch. I'm so hungry. I grab a tray, put some food on it, and sit with Allya and our friends at our table, and Collin sits down next to me.

There is a five minute wait before Aptitude Test Proctors start calling names, so that we can start our lunch before we have to take the Test. This year, names are called alphabetically by last name. So I will be in the beginning, Allya in the middle, and Collin in the beginning with me, our last names are similar.

I look down at my lunch, wishing I had paid more attention when picking out my food. I have an apple, a corndog, – _Seriously ew – _and a small carton of milk. Oh well, I am not a vegetarian, I just try not to eat meat when possible, and I like milk, I just prefer water. I LOVE apples, that is the only preferable item on my plate.

"Lily Eder" A female Dauntless proctor from room 5 calls me, and a male Abnegation proctor from room 6 calls Collin.

"Collin Edin."

"Good luck, and have fun." I smile at Collin.

"You too, Lil."

"Please don't call me that annoying name." I ask.

"Fine." Collin concedes.

We talk as we walk hand-in-hand towards our testing rooms. Our hands break apart just as we are only a couple feet away from the room entrances. I look back at him one last time, wishing him the best of luck with my eyes. He returns the expression. He is so amazing.

My test proctor has only a couple piercings and no tattoos that I can see. _Huh, that's weird. _I don't bother with asking her why. I walk over to the chair and sit down in it. She hands me a vial of a sky blue liquid with lime green specs. I watch as the viscous liquid swishes around the vial a little bit in my hand, and eventually just drink it.

I am in the cafeteria, which is now completely empty, except the tables. There are two plates on the table in front of me. One has a knife that is longer than my forearm, and the other has cheese. I have never touched a knife before, and never want to. If someone sees you with it, it can send the wrong message, the only time I want to touch a knife is when I am cooking.

"Choose" A female voice behind me orders. I comply without arguing. I step up to the table, and grab the cheese. _Now what?_ I start to feel hungry all of sudden, and am about to eat the cheese, when I hear a moaning. I look behind me, and see Jayquellyn. She doesn't look like she's in the best position, _but why would I ever help her?_

"Please." She points to the cheese in my hand, her other hand on her stomach. I think of what she did to me, and how she flirts with Collin, even though she clearly knows that he's my boyfriend. My hunger starts to grow, and I decide to eat the cheese.

I am now sitting in a court room, and I have a feeling that I might be suspect. _Why? I've done nothing wrong. I get good grades, don't do drugs, don't drink alcohol, I'm an Amity for god's sakes!_

"Miss Eder is framed for killing Jayquellyn Morrison. After she refused giving Miss Morrison cheese, Jayquellyn was found, bleeding to death, from a serious kick to the chest. What do you have to say about this accusation?" Someone asks me. I don't know the proper terms for this kind of stuff. I am too appalled that they would think that I did it to respond in any way.

"I … I'm an Amity. I would never hurt anyone. Even if they hurt me, which Jayquellyn did, but I'm not saying that that justifies it… I just… I'm innocent, okay?!" I continue to ramble on and stutter a little bit, before the same guy yells enough.

"See? She has no case for her side. She is therefore guilty." He continues. The judge slams his mallet down, and yells 'guilty!'.

"NO! Please! I am innocent, please!" I plead to the judge, hoping he'll change his mind.

"My ruling still stands. Your punishment is 25 years to life in prison." He announces.

I am back in the testing room, but it's void of anything except structural things that make it a room, like walls, floor, and a ceiling. The door is open, and I am curious about what is outside. I immediately walk on to a bus. There are no seats, so I stand in the aisle and hold onto a pole. There is an old man standing next to me, I politely greet him.

"Do you know who this is?" He points to a picture of a man in a newspaper, under a heading that says 'Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended' I have a feeling that I know the man, but I if I tell the guy holding the newspaper that, something bad will happen to me.

"I'm sorry, no." I gently respond.

"YOU'RE LYING! I CAN SEE IT."

"I know you can." I just barely whisper. I wonder if he even heard me.

"YOU COULD SAVE ME! IF YOU TELL ME THAT YOU KNOW THIS MAN!" He yells at me. I don't like it, it makes me uncomfortable. I try to sidestep around him, but he grabs my arm.

"I'm sorry! Okay!?" I yank my arm out of his hand and walk out of the bus.

I am back in the testing room. I smile up at my test proctor – I didn't even ask her what her names was, oh well – and ask her what my results were.

"Amity." She states. She seems to have a distaste for the word, _duh_. I nod, a little too rattled from the Test to speak any more than I have to. I walk out of the room, and I see that Collin has already finished his Test. _Oh my god, is he Divergent?_ As I walk up to him, I smile and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey." I say, a little shakily. He just smiles and nods his head. _He probably is._

"Are you…?" I ask him, not needing to finish my sentence, he already know the question.

"Yeah." He says, his voice a little hoarse.

"Oh, I'm sorry! What factions?" I ask as I hug him.

"Candor and Dauntless" He whispers in my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Divergentyeah, in a story he wrote (Talia's Story), they played bed, wed, or dead, so that's where I got the idea. So, thanks!**

**Also: **Chapter warning!** This chapter ends on a cliffhanger, and it might be a couple days until chapter 5 comes out, so even though this chapter has the Candor or Dauntless and bed wed or dead, I advise that you wait a day or two for chapter five to be published!**

I arrive back at my house, Allya with me. I can't think of very many times where she was actually at her own house. I walk over to the counter to see my parents' response. I can tell it is my mom's handwriting because it is neat. My dad's is like hieroglyphics. I see 'yes' cleanly written on the note.

"YAAAAAY!" I scream. Allya does the same, she knows me too well. I head over to the door after setting my backpack down on the floor in my room. Allya knows exactly what we're doing. Every day after school, I briefly visit my parents. I only get one sentence in, because they're so busy.

I go out to the fields where my parents work, Allya trailing behind me. I immediately see my parents and walk over to them.

"hey" I say to them. They smile at me, and ask for my aptitude.

"Amity." I reply cheerfully. Proud that I have an aptitude for my original faction.

"That's great, honey. We love you and gotta get back to work, sorry." My dad says. Of course they have to go to back to work so soon. I hate how they have to work so much. At least it's for a good reason. These crops are the food that go to all of the city of Chicago.

"Stop sulking over your parents' job and come with me!" Allya yells.

"For what?! Wait! I was going to ask Alana if she wanted to go to your party." I respond.

"Fine! But you have to stop with the self-pity"

"Ok, mother."

We head back to my apartment. I see that my siblings are already home and yell for Alana.

"What?" She yells back, walking out of her room. I tell her about the party and she accepts the invite gladly.

"When is the party?" I ask Allya.

"In a couple hours, it's going to start at six or so, and it's about three right now."

"Ok."

Allya's party is in about one and a half hours, so we are currently picking out our outfits and putting on makeup at my apartment. I look at my closet and decide I need to go shopping.

"I'm going shopping, anyone coming with?" I ask.

"I'll go. I desperately need more clothes." Alana says.

"I will come, too! I don't need clothes, I just want to make sure you guys pick out the right outfits. We _are _playing Candor or Dauntless. And maybe a little bed, wed, or dead." Allya pipes in.

"OH MY GOD REALLY?!" I ask, I love Candor or Dauntless at Alana's parties. It's always awesome. I haven't played bed, wed, or dead before, but I hope it's a fun game. After I say that, Allya and I jump up and down, while Alana laughs at us from the other side of my room.

"No judge-y." I say to Alana, shaking my head.

"I wasn't judging." She responds, holding up her hands in defense.

All of us leave my room and walk out of the apartment.

"We're gonna go shopping, be back in a half-hour or so!" I yell to the rest of my siblings.

While shopping, I got a cute knee-length dress that is strapless. It's a nice, medium yellow with a red belt, which is tall on my waist, with a giant silver buckle. The top part of the dress hangs a little loosely over the belt. I decide to put on a tank top that it isn't visible from the outside, so that I have some layers for Candor or Dauntless. I also got a jacket to put over my dress, and a really cute pair of high heels, that were a leathery-glossy material, which were red and had straps going across my foot, and some straps intertwining and some going under or over another. It is a very intricate design.

I choose on making my hair wavy, and so does Alana, so I help her with that, she's not as good at it as I am. Allya left back to her apartment after we went shopping so that she could start getting everything ready for the party. Alana dresses up in a red dress, something I could never pull off. She has just the right skin tone for it. I've always been so jealous of her for that. We are all ready for Allya's party, and we have fifteen minutes left, just enough time. I leave a note on the counter for my parents and siblings, saying that we'll be back by ten or so.

We arrive at Allya's apartment right on time, and some people – Collin – are still making their way here. I told Collin about the party at school. Allya is dressed up in a cute orange dress that has ruffles on the top. Almost all of her clothing has ruffles. She is so Amity.

"Hey!" I greet her.

"Hello."

"When are the festivities beginning?" I ask her.

"I'm gonna have the first hour of the party open to anyone, and we're gonna have snacks, drinks, dancing, and maybe some low-key games. After that, I'm gonna kick out the people who I'm not good friends with."

"Alright. Sounds good. Can't wait!" I'm literally beaming. Candor or Dauntless is so fun! I hear the door open and close, and I see Collin coming through the door. I beam even more. I walk over to him, and he reads my mind. We walk to the dancing area, and a slow song comes on. _My favorite. This night is already going so well. _As we slow dance, with my hands around the back of his neck, his hands on my waist, we talk about things. Like the Aptitude Test, our plans for the future, that kind of things. We start getting into a deep conversation. That's what I love about Collin. He can be sweet, he is able to have a meaningful conversation with me, yet he can be funny at the same time.

A few fast and slow songs, and some snacks later, Allya yells,

"Anyone who is not a close friend of mine, if could you please leave, that'd be great, thank you."

About twenty people move to the door. The remaining people group into a circle, which is about ten people. I sit in Collin's lap, and I think some of Allya and I's friends give Collin and me a couple uncomfortable glances. They wouldn't give us dirty looks because they're Amity.

There are five guys and five girls. Me, Allya, Alana, a girl with brunette hair named Amelia, another girl with very tan skin and black hair whose name is Daisy. For the boys, there is Allya's boyfriend, Dylan, Amelia's boyfriend, Timothy, an average-looking guy named Daniel, and another average-looking guy named John, and of course, there's Collin.

"Are we starting with bed, wed, or dead first or Candor or Dauntless?" I ask no one in particular.

"Bed, wed, or dead first, definitely!" Allya responds, "I'll go first," She continues. Allya looks around the circle and looks at Alana. I smile, because all of the guys here are older than her, and neither of us don't know any of her friends, I have a feeling this is gonna be hilarious. But, she is pretty good friends with our friends. "Alana, bed, wed, or dead… Collin, Daniel, Dylan." I start laughing, as does other people in the circle.

"Umm… Sorry, in advance, but wed Collin, bed Dylan, and kill Daniel. Ok, Dylan, bed, wed, or dead, Lily, Daisy, me."

"Oh… my god. Alright. Wed Lily, bed Daisy, kill you." Alana pretends to look hurt. His searching eyes find mine. _Oh god._ "Lily, bed wed or dead, Timothy, me, Collin."

I think about it for a second, Timothy is a total dork, and I don't want to bed my best friend's boyfriend! "Wed Collin… and kill Timothy."

"And…"

"And you know the rest."

"Could you say it out loud?"

"NO, alright, Daisy, wed bed or dead, Timothy, John, Collin." Collin looks at me. I just smile back.

"Bed Collin, wed John, and kill Timothy. Daniel bed wed or dead Lily, Allya, Amelia." Everyone knows that those are the top three girls here. It's an unspoken understanding. That's what made that choice hard.

"Wed Lily, bed Allya, kill Amelia." Allya cuts him off and announces that we will now begin Candor or Dauntless. _EXCITEMENT! _

"Can I start?" I chime in.

"Sure." Allya says.

"Yay, okay. Timothy, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to let Amelia sit on your lap the rest of the party." I look at the clock, and see that we still have a couple hours left.

"I accept that dare." Timothy motions to Amelia. I look up at Collin and smile at him. He quickly gives me a kiss on the lips. The dares and truths continue for a while some clothes are taken off, nobody out of the game yet, although a couple girls have already taken their dresses off, and some guys have their shirts off, and the dares and truths start picking up soon.

"Okay, Daisy, Candor or Dauntless?" Timothy says.

"Candor." She answers.

"Do you like anyone, and if you do, who is it?" He asks. Her eyes wander around before whispering, "John," John's head pokes up, as if he wasn't listening before, and his face goes red. He smiles, and his whole expression reads that feels the same way.

"AWWWWW!" Allya bursts out. Daisy walks over to sit next to him. _They look so cute!_

"Lily, Candor or Dauntless?" Daisy asks me. I think for a second, and then say,

"Dauntless," I am excited.

"I dare you to… propose to Collin." I take my dress off.

"Dylan, Candor or Dauntless?" I hope Candor, but I have a good Dauntless one, too.

"Candor." He responds.

"PANSYCAKES!" Allya shouts. Almost everyone rolls their eyes. I would swear she's drunk, but there's no alcohol here, and Allya is more responsible than that.

"Have you and Allya done the _dirty dirty _yet?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows when I say 'dirty dirty'.

"Oooooohh." Amelia says, almost everyone leans in closer to where Allya and Dylan sit in the circle. Dylan takes his shirt off, to reveal clean cut abs. I catch myself accidently staring. More like Collin caught me. I feel my cheeks get warm a little. At least Allya has good taste in men. Really handsome men. I mean, god, he's freaking hot.

"John. Candor or Dauntless?" Dylan asks.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to kiss any girl here, on the lips, except Daisy, for at least 3 seconds." John stands up, walks over to Alana, and goes through with the dare. Alana looks like she enjoyed it, but there is, at least, a three year difference, so I stand up and slap him. Hard.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOOKEN YOUR SHIRT OFF, PERV" I yell at him. Alana still looks like she enjoyed it. _UGH_. I sit back down on Collin's lap, in my bra and underwear.

"Daniel. Candor or Dauntless?" John says, completely avoiding looking at me.

"Dauntless." He replies.

"I dare to play 7 minutes in heaven, WITH LILY." My mouth drops open.

"Umm.… No. She has a boyfriend," He says, "As much as I would love to." He takes off his red jacket. I smile at his courtesy. He's a great guy, but I have a boyfriend, and I love him.

"Allya, Candor or Dauntless?" Daniel asks.

"Dauntless. I'M NOT A PANSYCAKE LIKE SOME OF THE PEOPLE HERE." She _so_ sounds like she's drunk.

"I dare you… to SIT IN DYLAN'S LAP for the rest of the party." That dress is gonna come off. She and Dylan are not very showy of their relationship, despite her personality. And, just as I predicted, that ruffly dress slipped off, and all the guys' head turned. Even Collin's. I catch his attention.

"Oh, sorry." His cheeks go a little red and I kiss him on the lips. For maybe a couple seconds.

"Alana, Candor or Dauntless?"

"DAUNTLESS. I'M NOT A PANSYCAKE." She yells.

"I dare you to go up to your boyfriend, I literally just forgot his name, and tell him your pregers." Allya sounds really drunk. She's really loopy, and doesn't have a good sense of balance, even sitting down. _OH MY GOD. SHE'S HIGH ON THE BREAD. SHE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME ANY. _That's our favorite thing to do together. Alana contemplates her decision for a moment, then stands up and heads out the door, almost everybody following her. I think Daisy and John were too busy making out over there. Alana goes to her boyfriend's apartment, and everyone presses their ear against the door.

"Lewis, I have to tell you something." Alana says, carefully and gently.

"Yeah, sure. What is it? Take a seat." Lewis says.

"I – I'mm pregnant, Lewis." She just barely whispers it. She is selling this so well, almost too well.

"WHAT?! YOUR – WE – WHAT!" I think he starts pacing, and he starts calming down, "Wait, we've never even done it before! Are you playing Candor or Dauntless? Oh my god." Alana starts laughing. After a minute, she comes out of the room, still a little giggly. _Best. Dare. Ever. _I start thinking about Collin and I.

When we get back to Allya's apartment, I tell Collin that I want to talk to him, back at my apartment.

"Collin and I are going to leave early, I don't feel good. Alana, it's okay if you stay." With that, Collin and I leave, and Alana stays. I rest my head on Collin's shoulder – I do feel a little tired – and put his hand in mine as we walk back to my apartment.

**A/N: Sorry I left it at a cliffhanger! I'll try to have chapter 5 out as soon as possible, but it still might take a while. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5: Choosing Ceremony

We get back to my apartment, and I sit down on the couch, and motion for Collin to sit down next to me.

"When I was listening to Alana do her dare, I started thinking about us. What we're going to do for the Choosing Ceremony. I don't want to live the rest of my life without you, but I don't want either of us to go to factions that we don't have an aptitude for." A tear almost slips from my eye, but I don't want to appear weak when a problem comes my way.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but I think the only way is for one of us to transfer to a different faction." That's not what I wanted. But, as he said, it pretty much is the only way.

"Okay. Sounds good," I finally concede. "Who is going to switch?"

Neither of us speaks for about a minute or two, until Collin speaks up.

"I will." I smile, and look up at him. 'Really?' I mouth. I'm at a loss for words. He nods. I kiss him, and he kisses back. We kiss for a few seconds, and then lay on the couch together. I rest my head on his chest, and he puts his hand on the side of my waist.

I eventually fall asleep, and Collin wakes me up when he has to leave. A couple minutes later, Alana comes through the door.

"Hey, did you have fun?" I ask her, a little tired from being woken up.

"Oh my god! IT WAS SO FUN!" She says, laughing.

"Be quiet, you wake 'em, you deal with 'em. House rules." Whoever wakes up the little kids in the house has to make them go back to bed. And stay like that.

After I make sure that Alana is in bed and sleeping, I go to my own room, change into my pajamas, and go sleep in my bed.

When I wake up, I think of what Collin said last night – that he would transfer to Amity for me. I start beaming, and I keep beaming when I get dressed and do my hair. I'm still smiling a little exaggeratedly when I get downstairs.

"Ok, what really happened in here when you guys left?" I hear Allya from behind as I'm grabbing a small breakfast, I jump a little.

"God, Allya." I look at her, and she looks serious for the first time ever in her life. "I wanted to talk to Collin about something." I start eating my breakfast.

"About what?"

"Private things." I'm tired and don't feel like talking about last night.

"OH MY GOD. What are you hiding? Oh my god did you do it last night? Details, details!" She squeals.

"No! We talked about what factions we're going to choose on Sunday. Collin said he would transfer to Amity for me." I smile ear to ear.

"AWWWWWW! Now _that's _true love. We all know Collin is not Amity, well, I just mean that he's more Candor – and Dauntless – rather than peaceful, but it's not like he doesn't have _any _Amity in him –"

"Allya." I cut off her rambling.

"Oh, sorry. Right, why I came here in the first place."

"You mean you didn't come here just to ask me what happened last night after I left?"

"No! Anyways, I came here to tell you… umm…" Allya always says what's on her mind, she's kind of Candor that way, but it's more of an Amity way.

"What? What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?" I ask. She nods, and I can see that Allya is trying to talk, but no words are coming out. I study her expression, and she mostly looks embarrassed, with a little hint of frightened. _What could _Allya _be embarrassed and scared about? _

"I… I'm p… p… reg… nant." She stutters through the whole thing. _ OH MY GOD. No wonder Dylan took his shirt off when I asked him if he and Allya had done it yet during Candor or Dauntless. _I run up to her and hug her.

"Oh my god Allya! How far are you?" I say, pulling away from the hug. "Do your parents know?" I suddenly feel bad for bombarding her with all of these questions, but she would do the same, plus what are best friends for?

She smiles, wiping away a tear. "Only about a month or so, and yes, they know." I smile at her, and hug her again.

"Wait… does Dylan know? Is it his?" I ask with real concern.

"No, and yes. Of course it is! Jeez Lily!"

"Why haven't you told him yet?"

"I'm too nervous. I was sorta hoping you could … maybe … help me with that?" She mumbles pleadingly. Because I am Amity, I give in, although this is something she should do by herself.

"Fine." Her whole face lit up. She gasped.

"Really?" I nod.

I walk Allya to Dylan's apartment, prepping her. But when we get to his door, I told her that she was going to have to tell Dylan about his unborn child alone. She begged me a little, but I held to what I believed she should do in this certain situation.

She quickly corrected her posture and fixed general appearance. I don't listen on their conversation – that's private – and wait for Allya to come out, which took about ten minutes.

When she comes out, she looks proud of herself – and maybe Dylan too. I smile at her, and ask her how it went.

"Great. He said he would support me, and stay with Amity, even though he is more suited for Erudite."

"AWWWW! See, everything worked out well!"

"Yeah…" She whispers, her voice a little hoarse, and nods a little, looking down, fumbling her fingers around. Something's bothering her.

"What?" I ask her, sternly.

"It's just that…" She sighs, "I… I am worried that… that Dylan… will…" She pauses longer, "not uphold his… promise to support the baby." Tears start welling up in her eyes.

"Why would he ever do that? Don't you trust him?" My voice softer now.

"No, no. I trust him, but; I'm just still worried that he will transfer to Erudite, anyways, that the baby will freak him out; and …" She sighs, and collapses onto my shoulder. I pat her on the back, and take her back to her apartment when she's ready.

The next day, I go shopping with Allya to comfort her, _(ALL DAY!)._

Every cell in my entire being is filled with worry for this day, the Choosing Ceremony. I'm worried that Collin won't fit into Amity enough to pass initiation – however easy initiation is – and I'm worried that Dylan won't uphold his promise to Allya.

I get dressed, do my hair, and eat breakfast in about an hour. After that, I put out some breakfast for my younger siblings who aren't coming – Lissa and Justin – and head to Allya's apartment, we are going to walk to the Choosing Ceremony together.

When I got there, I didn't see Allya, at first, and then noticed that the door to her bathroom was open. I ran into her bathroom, and saw her puking into the toilet bowl. I sat down next to her on the floor, and hold her hair back behind her head. She's done after a couple minutes, and I flush the toilet for her. She continues to sit down on the tile for a minute, and I just sit next to her, letting Allya relax and stand up when she's ready.

We walk to the Choosing Ceremony slowly, Allya still didn't feel well, but she took some tums before we started walking. Once we finally get there, I say hi to my family, and Allya hangs onto my hand – more like my arm – and moans at my side. We walk over to where all of the other sixteen-year-olds of our faction were sitting. When we sit down, Allya leans on my side and starts mumbling something incomprehensible.

The representative this year is a man from Abnegation, whose name is Jackson, and I don't think I need to describe his clothing, he had short – even for Abnegation – blonde hair. The names this year were listed backwards alphabetically, so Allya has to go before me, Collin before me, also, and Dylan in the beginning. It only takes about five minutes before Dylan is called.

"Dylan Walburn" Jackson calls. Dylan seems to look a little nervous and indecisive, which would be okay for anyone making this choice, but in his position, indecisiveness shouldn't be something he's going through. Allya perked up right as Jackson finished the first syllable of Dylan's name. Dylan shakily cut his hand, and put his palm up, as if he was suddenly not sure of his choice. After about a minute, Dylan poured the blood that had pooled in his palm over the Erudite water. I look over at Collin across the room, and he looks just as shocked as I am. I hear a loud sob to my right. _Allya. Oh my god, HOW COULD DYLAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? And now Allya is going to be even more extremely upset because of her pregnancy, all of the hormones making her super emotional. She's going to be a mess for a while, and I'm gonna have to pick up the pieces. I will have some help from everyone else, as we are in Amity, but Allya will mostly rely on me. _Allya continues to ball her eyes out next to me, and I give her some cheap encouraging words, trying to soothe her for the time being.

It takes about ten minutes for her name to be called, but she still has tears streaming down her cheeks like a river.

"Allya Hughes." Jackson orders.

"You can do it, Allya, he wasn't thinking right, he'll probably end up factionless, just make sure to choose Amity, okay? Promise me." Allya smiles, nods, and wipes the remaining tears from her cheeks as she walks down to the platform, and, as promised, she drips her blood into the dirt symbolizing Amity. A couple minutes later, Collin is called to the platform. He looks determined, as he should, and thankfully for me, pours his blood into the Amity dirt. I smile at him as he sits down with all of the other initiates of our faction. I like that, _our _faction, it is no longer just mine that he sneaks off to, its his, too. A smile a mile wide spreads across my face, and I almost don't hear Jackson call my name.

"Lily Eder." I stand up from my seat, walk down the steps and down the path confidently, knowing that I will be starting a new life, with the love of my life, for the rest of my life. I feel stronger in the moment that I drip my blood into the dirt in the metal bowl than I ever have. The moment my blood hits the dirt, I sprint to the empty seat between Allya and Collin. I smile up at Collin and we kiss for a couple seconds, until Allya clears her throat.

"We get that you love each other, could you hold off on the lovey-dovey stuff?" Allya says jokingly, she doesn't look hurt in any way.

"What is this? Abnegation?" I retort.

"Ha – ha." She fake laughs. I smile and hug her. Hopefully she won't be hung up over Dylan for too long. Hopefully.

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating in a really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really v really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really v really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really long time! I had such a huge writer's block with this chapter, and then I didn't feel like writing, and then I had things to do yesterday… and yeah… I'M REALLY SORRY! **

**Also: I should had done this a chapter or two ago, but credit to t0bias3at0n, named Allya's boyfriend. AND HE STILL NEEDS TO GIVE LILY AND COLLIN A SHIP NAME!**

**AND: Make sure to check out t0bias3at0n and TheJellyfishandTheUnicorn! They're awesome writers, and TheJellyfishandTheUnicorn is writing like four different fanfictions at once, so yeah…**


	6. Chapter 6: Going to Amity

The group of Amity leaving are, by far, the loudest. I love that about Amity. Nobody gives a crap about what other people think of them. As we run, Collin and I hold hands. I was, and still am, consistently glancing over at Allya to make sure she was okay. She looked fine, but I could find some sorrow thrown to the corner of her mind, hidden behind her eyes. I tried to keep down the PDA between Collin and me, but I also wanted to thank him for switching to Amity, just for me. I smile at the thought, and Collin looks at me weird, he's sitting next to me on the train as we ride to Amity Headquarters. I lean my head up to kiss him, making the kiss short.

"I love you." I whisper against his lips.

"Right back at you." He whispers back. I kiss him again, running my hands along the back of his neck, and into his hair. When I pull back, I am breathless, just like the first time I noticed him. He had caught my eye from a mile away, and I immediately knew he was the one, standing there with his plain black and white clothes on. Some people don't find that attractive, – it isn't on most people – but Collin was one of only a few people who were excepted from the death of white-and-black clothing. The plainness of his clothing made his charmingly good looks stand out even more. His short brown hair, longer than Abnegation, but not too long; his beautiful mahogany eyes, and light eyebrows – they aren't bushy like some guys' are. "Watcha thinking about?" He asks me.

"The first time I saw your magnificent being." I answer, smiling at him.

"Was that before or after we first met?" It takes me longer than it should to figure that out, and Allya was laughing right away, so I got confused at first.

"Oh, ha ha." I fake laugh.

"Took you long enough. I was about ready to surrender and tell you the joke in it."

"You know _not_ to condescend me."

"I don't know how that was condescending, but I would never dream of it." He says, tapping my nose.

"What are you doing?" I reel back, he never does anything cutesy like that. **(Cutesy was the best word I could come up with.) **

"I'm sorry, thought I'd try something new." I look at him weird. He knows I don't like change.

"Airtight, spill it, what's going on?" **(LOL only thejellyfishandtheunicorn and maybe t0bias3at0n will understand the airtight thing. Just ask thejellyfishandtheunicorn what it is.) **

"Nothing," He shakes his head and smiles at me. "Just a little stressed for initiation."

"Relax, Collin. Amity initiation will be easy, for the both of us." I put my hands on his each side of his jaw. "You are kind every day, which is saying a lot, because you are a Candor. Now, you aren't excessively kind like an Amity, but you _are _kind and compassionate, just enough that you will definitely pass initiation." I give a quick smile and I think about the beautiful family Collin and I will have. I hope our children will get his mahogany eyes, his eyebrows – I know it's little strange, but whatever – and his light set of freckles. He only has a small section laying over his nose and cheekbones, but I have none, so I hope they inherit that beautiful trait from him. Another thing I want our kids to have is how he always says what's on his mind, but makes sure to keep a filter on his mouth so that he doesn't hurt people's feelings, kind of like an Erudite that makes decisions based on his/her feelings. I make a mental list of the characteristics that I want our children to have.

Here it is:

1. Collin's filter but no filter

2. his eyes

3. his freckles

4. his eyebrows

I'll probably add to it more later on. I feel the lull of the train ease to a stop and stand up, motioning for Collin to do the same. I wait for a few people to get off before gently nudging my way through the crowd of initiates off of the train. When everyone is off, the train starts up and leaves. The group of initiates is greeted by Johanna Reyes.

"Hello initiates. Welcome to Amity Headquarters. I trust that the train ride was long," There was the slight rumble of laughter, and Johanna started counting us. "Okay, there are 5 transfers and 14 borns," It looks like she takes a quick mental note and continues speaking. "Training will begin tomorrow, I assume that you all need your rest after the stress of the Choosing Ceremony. Although the borns already have families here, we will be having all initiates sleep in the dorms, just so that it is fair. There are cuts, but they are applied as necessary. If the faction feels that someone does not accurately represent our faction, they will be asked to leave and live with the factionless. The dorms will be shared, and you can arrange to share with someone specifically, if you would like, just ask me. I'm sure the borns can help the transfers through this new transition, thank you everyone for choosing Amity." She pulls out a clipboard from – I actually have no idea, me being in the back of the crowd – and starts reading off dorm arrangements. "Does anyone want to share specifically?" I raise my hand, and I push Collin's up, too. Johanna goes through a couple pairs of people before getting to us.

"Yaay!" I turn and look at Collin, I don't feel like I'm a member quite yet, but I have a feeling of apprehension towards the idea of membership. Collin looks excited, and I hug him. He pulls me up, my feet off the ground and my face level with his, and we kiss. It feels as exhilarating as when I responded "yes" to Collin first asking me out. That was one of the happiest days of my life.

I look over at Allya, and she looks a little sad, but not too bad. She's a tough girl, Allya will get through this. I walk with Collin and Allya walking on either side of me to the dorms. Collin and I will share dorm room 5, and Allya will share room 4 with an Erudite named Patricia. Patricia seemed more like an Amity name to me. When we were about halfway to the dorms, a girl with long, curly, brown hair walked up to me, she was a little shorter than me and had a gray robe on.

"Hi." She says shyly.

"Hi. Having fun yet?" I ask her. This made her smile a little bit, but not laugh.

"Sure. My name is Catheryn, yours?"

"Lily. I have an idea! You should get a new name."

"I like my name." She responds quickly, she almost looks a little hurt.

"I just mean that, you know you're transferring to a new faction, about to start a new life, you should shorten up your name or something, like a permanent nickname. How about… Cathy?"

"Yeah, okay. I like 'Cathy'." Cathy smiles. I finally notice that her hair isn't in an Abnegation bun.

"Why isn't your hair in a bun?" I ask her.

"I never liked my hair in a bun, so I figured now that I am Amity – well not technically – that I should design my hair how I want it." I just nod as we get closer to the dorms. From observing the group of initiates, I can tell that there is Cathy, Patricia, Daisy, Allya, me, Amelia, a Candor transfer, a couple more Amity-borns, and an Erudite transfer for the girls. For the boys, there is Collin, John, – ugh – Timothy, Daniel, a Dauntless transfer, - WHAT THE FREAKING CRAP?! – other Amity-borns and another Candor transfer. There is about 15 – 20 initiates in all.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! I have been really bored with this chapter, and I have a huge writer's block, and I downloaded a mod for minecraft, called Thaumcraft, and I just played with it in a survival world for like two days straight, so yeah. **

**And, comment boy and girl names for Allya's baby! And Collin and Lily's future baby, that will be way later, but I am pretty picky.**


	7. Chapter 6 and a half : A little update

**Ok, so I'm gonna be on vacation until next Tuesday, so sorry! I really wanted to update the new chapter, but it's in the middle of the thing and I don't know if I'm bringing my computer with me, much less have time to work on it, but we are going to the beach, so I might have some down time laying on the ssand. For the meantime, here's a little bit of the new chapter:**

When we get to the dorms, which is just a hallway with about 10 dorms on each side, the numbers on the walls next to the doors are have pretty designs integrated into the numbers. That's another thing I love about Amity: There's art everywhere, all kinds of it. I accidentally stand in front our dorm door, admiring the '10' painted on the wall – (**I did that on purpose)** – for a couple minutes, until Collin caught my attention.

"Oh, sorry," I smile cheerfully. "I was looking at the 10." I say, pointing to it. The 1 had dark – but not too dark – green seaweed wrapped around it, the background of the two numbers an ocean setting. The 0 was shaded to look like a rock, and had a seal lying on it, the water ended at the ¾ mark on the rock. It was beautiful.

I entered our dorm room, and it had pretty swirl designs in ruby red over a dandelion yellow. There were two beds pushed against the back wall – the wall you faced when you enter – with a single nightstand between the beds with orange comforters and sheets, which were neatly made. There's also a stack of clothes lying on the nightstand for Collin and I – even borns get new clothes. I don't know what the purpose of it is, but it's a custom in Amity. I collapse onto the bed on the left – claiming it, of course, before Collin does – ending up face down, with my feet dangling over the edge.

I hear Collin laugh from my right.

"What?" I ask, my voice muffled by the comforter.

"You're just so cute."

"Come on lover-boy, I've an idea." I command as I get up from the bed – very awkwardly, I might add – and grabbing his arm and pulling him out into the hallway.

"Attention initiates, Collin and I are having a party tonight! Everyone is invited, and we're gonna get to know each other _a lot _better by playing some CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" I shout into the hallway of dorms. I hear a couple cheers in response, and I grin. Maybe this'll cheer Allya up a little bit.

"Will there be bread?" I hear someone shout back.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" I answer.


	8. Chapter 7: Candor or Dauntless

_When we get to the dorms, which is just a hallway with about 10 dorms on each side, the numbers on the walls next to the doors are have pretty designs integrated into the numbers. That's another thing I love about Amity: There's art everywhere, all kinds of it. I accidentally stand in front our dorm door, admiring the '10' painted on the wall – (__**I did that on purpose)**__ – for a couple minutes, until Collin caught my attention. _

_ "Oh, sorry," I smile cheerfully. "I was looking at the 10." I say, pointing to it. The 1 had dark – but not too dark – green seaweed wrapped around it, the background of the two numbers an ocean setting. The 0 was shaded to look like a rock, and had a seal lying on it, the water ended at the ¾ mark on the rock. It was beautiful. _

_ I entered our dorm room, and it had pretty swirl designs in ruby red over a dandelion yellow. There were two beds pushed against the back wall – the wall you faced when you enter – with a single nightstand between the beds with orange comforters and sheets, which were neatly made. There's also a stack of clothes lying on the nightstand for Collin and I – even borns get new clothes. I don't know what the purpose of it is, but it's a custom in Amity. I collapse onto the bed on the left – claiming it, of course, before Collin does – ending up face down, with my feet dangling over the edge._

_ I hear Collin laugh from my right._

_ "What?" I ask, my voice muffled by the comforter._

_ "You're just so cute."_

_ "Come on lover-boy, I've an idea." I command as I get up from the bed – very awkwardly, I might add – and grabbing his arm and pulling him out into the hallway._

_ "Attention initiates, Collin and I are having a party tonight! Everyone is invited, and we're gonna get to know each other a lot better by playing some CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" I shout into the hallway of dorms. I hear a couple cheers in response, and I grin. Maybe this'll cheer Allya up a little bit._

_ "Will there be bread?" I hear someone shout back._

_ "Who do you think you're dealing with?" I answer._

"You couldn't have bothered to ask me?" Collin questions when I flop back onto the mattress.

"I already knew you'd like the idea. And, the Candor or Dauntless could take Allya out of her funk. I also have another reason: this group of initiates really seems nice, and I want to meet all of 'em," I beam, excited for the Candor or Dauntless tonight. Collin doesn't say anything, just nods, so I speak up. "I'm gonna go grab Allya and maybe some other girls to go shopping for Candor or Dauntless." I state, I sprint out to the hallway once again.

"ALRIGHT! I'm going shopping for Candor or Dauntless, and am REQUIRING all of the girls here to come with me and buy at least one article of clothing!" I yell. I wait for the girls to come out, a couple with their boyfriends, so I say, "NO BOYS ALLOWED!" I hear a couple grunts of frustration, but eventually the group gets half-organized and we walk down to the shops building, which is through a hallway in the cafeteria.

Shopping was awesome. Everyone had a ton of fun, and it even brought Allya to her regular self. I knew shopping would do the trick. I just hope she doesn't go back into a depressive state. I made sure every girl there bought at least one piece of clothing – some girls I just had to settle for them buying just a headband or something, but oh well. And, we all got to know each other a little better, there is (for the borns) Daisy, me, Allya, Amelia, Cassandra, and Penelope. For the transfers, there is Cathy, Patricia, Venessa (a Candor transfer), and Emily (an Erudite transfer). We all got to know each other very well, and talked about a lot of girly stuff. It made me that much more excited for Candor or Dauntless tonight.

"Party's in an hour and a half!" I yell out into the hallway as I walk into the dorm.

We giggled our whole way back, telling funny stories, and when I entered our dorm, Collin laughed at our silliness.

"Did you guys have fun?" He asked while wrapping his arms around my waist and me throwing my new clothing on my bed.

"Oh yeah! I was right, these girls are awesome. Can't wait to become good friends." Collin snickered a little. "What?" I ask, confused, he did the same thing when I told him I wanted meet all of the initiates really badly.

"I love how Amity you are." He answers, leaning in to kiss me. And, of course, I kiss back. We stop after a little bit, and I sit on the edge of my bed and look at my new clothing. I got a cute headband that was yellow with a dark red rose – fake of course, just fabric constructed to resemble a rose – and a new belt. I had decided to wear the dress and shoes I wore to our last Candor or Dauntless – only two days ago, but it felt years away.

I lay back onto my bed, sinking into the sheets. I could feel Collin looking at me. I ignore him and turn to my side, closing my eyes. I take a nap for about a half-hour, I would've slept longer, but Collin woke me up.

"Whaaat?" I ask in an annoyed tone and throw a pillow at him.

"There's an hour until the party." He states.

"And?"

"And, we need to set things up."

"Fine," I concede, twisting onto my back and stretching my arms out for Collin to help me up. He grabs my hands and pulls me up. "Alright, let's clean up the room a little, then start setting out some food – including bread – and then we should set up an area for Candor or Dauntless." I list. "I'll go smuggle some bread and food from the kitchen, I know one of the cooks, while you clean up a bit." I start to walk out of the room when Collin speaks up.

"Wait, bread?" He asks.

"Yeah. You don't know? Oh. Well, you know how Candor has the truth serum? Amity has a peace serum, and, in large doses, can make you really happy and loopy."

"Ohh, ok. Can I go with you?"

"Yeah, sure. This way!" I grab his arm and yank him down the hallways to the cafeteria and the kitchen. We walk into the cafeteria, and I look for Janice – the chef who sneaks me bread. Janice has brown hair with gray streaks pulled back into a hair net, latex gloves on, and a white apron that folded in weird places as she walked and moved around.

"Hey. I need a sandwich, please." I say to her, that's the code-phrase for bread that has an overdose of peace serum.

"How much cheese?" She asks, that means, how many slices.

"20, 10 at the least."

"I think I can give you about 15, that enough?"

"Perfect, thanks. I owe you."

"Yeah you do."

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, so if he asks you for a sandwich…" I trail off, she nods.

"Alright, les' go!" I cheer. We walk back to the dorms and start cleaning up the room. There wasn't much to clean, it was mostly moving crap out of the way. We put out a slim table to lay out the bread – the presentation was a full 10, if you ask me. I grabbed the bag and a red dress from my unpacked suitcase – we were allowed to grab some belongings from our homes this afternoon.

When everything was set, I glided out to the hallway and yelled the announcement that the party was starting. There were simultaneous shouts of joy erupting from the dorms. I smiled at what such a simple announcement could do. I grabbed the bag and a red dress from my unpacked suitcase – we were allowed to grab some belongings from our homes this afternoon – and walked into the bathroom to change into my outfit and do my hair. I curled my hair wavy – as I always do – and put on the same red dress I wore for the last Candor or Dauntless. When I come out, Collin stares in awe, I blush furiously while looking away.

People started coming pretty soon, and we all talked for a while before starting Candor or Dauntless. Everyone was sitting in a circle – more of a lopsided oval, but who cares? – I started, because it _is _my party.

"Alright, first, I need everyone's names, and other important stuff. We'll go around the circle. I'm Lily, was born in Amity." I looked to my right expectantly at Collin.

"Collin, born in Candor. Lily's my girlfriend." We continued through the circle, going to our right.

"Allya. Born in Amity. 1 month prego." Allya was almost back to herself, but her faced drooped a little as she spoke the last part.

"Penelope. Amity-born. My boyfriend transferred to Erudite." Ouch.

"Damien. Born in Dauntless. Dumped my girlfriend right before the Choosing Ceremony." God.

"David. Candor-born."

"Venessa. Born in Candor and David's my boyfriend.

"Amelia. Amity born. Timothy is my boyfriend."

"Timothy, I was born in Amity."

"Emily. Erudite-born. Never been in a relationship."

"Patricia. Erudite born. Couldn't wait to get out of that hell hold."

"Andy. Born in Amity. Really good banjo player." **A/N: I just had to get one stereotype in there.**

"Cassandra, born in Amity Andy is my boyfriend."

"Matthew. Amity born, thought about transferring to Erudite."

"Brayden, also born in Amity." He said.

"John, non-transfer, Daisy is my girlfriend."

"Daisy, amity born, I hate my name."

"Daniel, born in the faction known as Amity and lonely as crap."

"Louis. Amity born and my girlfriend transferred to Candor."

"Cathy. I was born in Abnegation" She says in a quiet voice.

"ALRIGHT. PARTY PEOPLE! Let's get this started! Cathy, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask, turning my head to the left, towards her.

"Candor." Perfect.

"Why'd you transfer?" She thinks for a minute before answering, what is there to think about?

"I'm not selfless enough. I felt that Amity was closest to Abnegation without being selfless. Andy, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKES." A shout rips through the air.

"Allya! This is the faction of the peaceful!" I jokingly scold her.

"It's not like he's gonna fight me."

"Have you and Cassandra done the dirty dirty?" Cathy resumes the game, Andy takes off his shirt.

"Patricia Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to call a couple random numbers and ask the person if they like fry sauce."

Patricia whips out her phone, randomly presses the numbers on the screen, and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" The person on the other line says, it sounds like an old woman.

"Do you like fry sauce?"

"I'm sorry. What? Do I like drying my sauces?"

"No. Do. You. Like. Fry. Sauce?"

"What's a fly boss?"

"No. Dooo yyyooouuu llliiiikkkeee fffrrryy sssaaauuuccee?" She says, making every word long.

"Why are you asking me if I like frying sauces?" Patricia started getting annoyed. Andy didn't say a word.

"OH MY GOD ANSWER THE DANG QUESTION. DO YOU LIKE MAYO AND KETCHUP MIXED TOGETHER?" She bursted out.

"Yes." Patricia jabbed her phone's screen violently, ending the call.

"Two more calls." Andy says, answering Patricia's questioning expression.

"Ugh." She dials another number.

"Hello, this is Jayquellyn. What the hell do you want?" My face contorts in anger.

"Do you like fry sauce?" Patricia's impatience was evident in her voice.

"No. Bye." Patricia dialed yet another number.

A ringing ran through the air, and Daisy blushed while everyone bursted out laughing. She answered it anyways.

"Umm, hello?" Daisy responds.

"Hi. Do you like fry sauce?"

"No, that's disgusting!"

"Allya. Candor or Dauntless?" Patricia asks.

"DAUNTLESS. I'M NOT A FREAKING PANAYCAKE."

"I dare you to rate every person of the opposite gender here on a scale of 1-10."

"Ugh. Really? I'd rather find out that my only slice of bread had an under dosage of peace serum." Patricia raises her eyebrows. "Alright, fine. Collin 8, Damien 5, David 6, Timothy 3, Andy 3, Matthew 6, Brayden 7, John 5, Daniel 3, Louis 6. There. Collin, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to let Lily sit on your lap the rest of the game." I roll my eyes and climb onto his lap.

"Daniel, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to ask any girl out that's here – who is single." Daniel walks slowly up to Emily.

"Will you go out with me?" He asks her.

"No." Emily states, Daniel goes back to where he was sitting.

"David. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to let Venessa sit on your lap the rest of the game."

"Fine. Allya, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless. I'M NOT A FREAKING PANSYCAKE."

"I dare you to choose Candor."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't have a good dare."

"And you have a good question?"

"It'd probably be better than any lame dare I could come up with."

"Alright, Candor."

"Hmm…" He pauses, thinking. "Who is your baby's father?" Goddangit, David.

"Allya, you don't have to answer that question if you don't want to. And you don't have to take your dress off to not answer the question." I jump in. She shouldn't have to relive that.

"Wait, why? That's not fair. She _has _to answer the question if she picks Candor." David annoyingly states. I shoot him one of my hardest glares. "What's with the face?" He asks.

"Figure it out, douchebag." Venessa says from his lap, Venessa looks like she wants to slap David. "And keep that mouth of yours shut. You're in Amity now." Venessa scolds him harshly. I look over at Allya, and she's gone. I notice the bathroom door open and go over to the bathroom. She sits on the toilet, with her head in her hands, but she's not crying. She doesn't even look upset. Allya's expression is… anger?

"Are you okay?" I ask her in a gentle voice.

"No! I am not ok. You keep BABYING ME BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED WITH DYLAN. AND IT'S EFFING ANNOYING. I'M NOT A DELICATE FLOWER." She bursts out of nowhere, this was probably so severe because of the crazy hormones of being pregnant.

"Allya. Keep your voice down. I have guests and this is the peaceful faction. Now, let's just calmly talk this out." She sighs and lifts her head out of her hands.

"I just hate this situation. I don't want to be pregnant, I don't want to give birth to this godforsaken baby, AND I JUST WANT DYLAN TO COME BACK." Allya had started tearing up in the middle of her sentence, and leaned on my hip and wept into my dress by the end of her sentence.

"Hey, hey. Allya, you're going to be fine. I've heard that labor isn't as hard as they make it out to be in the movies. You'll find out that the baby _was _worth keeping. I know you, and you'll end up loving it." I console her, and she nods slightly.

"I just… I can you please stop treating me special? You know I'm strong enough to handle this, right?" Her eyes look a little pleading.

"Yes, I do know that you are. I just get worried for my bestie." I grin and hug her tightly, Allya doing the same. "Alright, now let us go continue the game!" I motion with my hands and arms to the door of the bathroom. "We're back!" I shout.

"I'll answer the question. My ex-boyfriend, Dylan, he's the father – well, actually not really, because after what he did, he is _not _this baby's father – but he promised that he would stay in Amity, but come choosing Ceremony, he picks Erudite. Candor or dauntless, Daisy?"

"Hmm. Dauntless."

"I dare you to slap John as hard as you can." Allya says with a devilish smile.

"WHYYYY?"

"Because it'd be funny." Allya reasons.

"Ugh. Fine, I'm so so so sorry." Daisy gives him an apologetic smile right before giving him a nice, hard slap. How'd an Amity manage that? I bet that stung, it did leave a red hand print across his cheek. More truths and dares are thrown around, barely any people took their clothes off. Andy is actually pretty good at the banjo, he played us a song; Damien switched from Dauntless because his parents were from Amity, and, being awful parents, pressured him to going back into Amity. That must suck. David and Venessa's families have been friends forever, they grew up together, and have been going out for a while, and decided to transfer together. Matthew only stayed in Amity because of his parents and siblings – he had a lot of siblings, they didn't want to see him leave - Louis is still sad about his girlfriend transferring to Candor, and I think I saw Allya checking him out. Good for her.

Brayden was in the middle of trying to drink a glass of water while doing a handstand against the wall, when the nasty old witch Jayquellyn barged through the door. How the hell did she even get into Amity headquarters? Her dark brown eyes searched the room – for me, presumably. That rainbow head turned in my direction.

"You." She states, looking at me. Jayquellyn stalks across the room, and threateningly stands in front of me. She stood there for a moment before grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room. I tried desperately to stop her in some way, but all of my attempts were for nothing. She was way stronger than me. I started slowing her down by kicking my heels on the ground, it didn't help the situation much.

"GUYS. QUIT STARING AND FREAKING HELP ME. YOU SACKS OF SHIT CRAP." I yell at my new found friends still sitting in Collin and I's apartment. I rarely insulted people, but I am so furious at Jayquellyn right now. I thought I was safe in Amity, now that I don't have anywhere public to be where she could also be found. Jayquellyn continued to drag me outside of the dorm room building and out into the apple orchards. Goddangit. This is one of my favorite places to be, and now she had to ruin it. Whatever she was going to do to me out here. When we were about 10 feet into the orchards, she stopped and let my upper body fall abruptly onto the ground. The left side of my head hit the wet dirt especially hard, I developed a headache right away. I felt with the hand that didn't hit the ground and hurt like hell – my left – where I hit my head. There was a slight bump, my vision was a little blurry, and my ears were ringing.

Jayquellyn pushed my shoulder so that I was laying on the moist ground – thankfully I hadn't taken off my dress from the Candor or Dauntless yet. I still had bandages from her last beating, and they were nearly freaking healed. THANKS BITCH.

"You're welcome." Did I really freaking say that out loud? Huh. Jayquellyn kicks me in the ribs right where she did on the train a couple weeks ago. I scream out in pain, right as she steps on my wrist that landed on the ground wrong, extending my scream. I could hear some rustling in the apple trees, but it got farther away and I was losing motivation and energy to do anything. Jayquellyn tied some fabric around my mouth to muffle my screams and quietly dragged me farther into the orchards.

She stopped at about 10 more feet out. Great. Now my friends will never find me. Jayquellyn waited a minute – to listen for my friends, I think – before resuming what she was doing. She kicked the other side of my abdomen, across my abdomen from where she kicked me before. I seriously don't have the energy to even yell out. Guess I'm gonna have to endure this until she stops or Amity security finally notices, but Amity don't have security cameras, we believe it's an invasion of privacy. The guards should've stopped her, though. Jayquellyn steps on my other wrist and twists the same arm. I feel a sharp pain rip through my shoulder and arm, all the way down to the tips of my fingers.

I can't take it anymore. I was trying to be strong, but I broke down. Tears started flowing like a high-speed river down my cheeks and soaking the cloth around my mouth. I suddenly notice that I have small cuts covering my back, arms and legs. I look where Jayquellyn dragged me, and sharp twigs and broken glass shards cover the path. I don't know why I haven't passed out yet. I have a concussion, lost quite a bit of blood, and endured much pain. It's kind of a pride thing. It'll make me feel weak if I pass out. I wouldn't have noticed it unless Jayquellyn hadn't been constantly torturing me, but I realize that she isn't beating the shit out of me anymore, and nowhere to be seen. Why haven't those bags of freaking crap discovered me yet? Ugh. Where the hell are they, anyways? I can't hear them anymore.

I become sleepy and surrender already. Everything is dark.

**A/N: Ta da! I finally have chapter 7 for all of you guys. Sorry. I got bored with this chapter. I've been getting bored with this story, and I actually thought about just quitting this fanfic, but as soon as I got to writing this part, I felt more motivated to keep writing this. And, school starts for me Tuesday, so updates will probably become less frequent, also because I'm working on a Harry Potter fanfic on my phone, it Draco x Reader, which I will publish when its finished so that I'm not pressured to update two fanfics constantly when I can barely keep up with one, so yeah! And please give me some more names for Allya's baby and Clary's baby. Make sure to do male and female names, please.**

**Sorry I'm adding more to this author's note, but I just thought of a funny story. So, my mom fell asleep on the couch next to me, with her head up against my lap, sorta, because I was working on this fanfic, and she literally said this in her sleep. She was like: "You type fast." It was hilarious.**

**STRETCHY, I'm finally done with this. HAVE A GOOD FUDGING SCHOOL YEAR.**


	9. Chapter 8: SURPRISE!

**A/N: Ok, so the reason I had a lot of cussing in the last chapter was because Lily's so mad at Jayquellyn and her friends for not finding her, so yeah. Other chapters probably won't have as much swearing, so yeah. And my hair's a freaking mess. I went kayaking and now my bangs have sunscreen all over them.**

I wake up, and my blurry vision has gone away, but I still have a slight ringing in my ears and a headache, my head doesn't hurt, though. Why didn't anyone find me? I try to sit up, but both of my wrists hurt. I collapse back onto the ground. Ugh. I use only my legs to get back up, and my legs wobble for a moment before I use nearby apple tree branch to steady myself. I look over at the sun, and it's just coming over the trees.

"Hello! Anyone here?" I yell out. I can't see above the tops of the trees. I don't have claustrophobia, but I started freaking out anyways. My breathing got shallow and quick, and that made me panic more. I started having trouble breathing and inhaled quicker. My heart started beating really quickly, almost doing a sort of double-beat. I could feel it without putting my hand up to my chest. All I could eventually hear was my shallow breathing and my heart beat. I started feeling light headed and only remember closing my eyes again.

"Lily. Lily. Come on, wake up!" I hear Collin's voice beg as I blink my eyes a couple times, the sun coming in through the window hurting my eyes right away. Once my eyes have finally adjusted, I look around at my surroundings. I'm in the infirmary in Amity, lying on a bed in one of the rooms. Collin, Allya, and Alana are sitting on either side of my bed.

"Why aren't mom and dad here?" I ask Alana, my voice strained and my whole upper body sore. I notice that my shoulder, both of my wrists, and my abdomen are wrapped up in gauze. Alana looks down.

"They're…" She sighs. "Too busy with work." She almost cries. "I mean, their oldest daughter has scrapes all over her back, arms, and legs, a concussion, a dislocated shoulder – not anymore, though – her wrists are almost broken, and has two bruised ribs, and THEY'RE TOO BUSY WITH THEIR FREAKING WORK?!" Alana exclaims, and tears pool in her eyes, she puts her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Hey, no one's saying mom and dad were ever good parents, ok? At least I have you, Collin, and Allya. Where's Lissa and Justin?" Alana nods, lifting her head from her hands and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"The doctors only wanted so many people in at one time until you woke up." Alana tells me, I nod.

"Ok, well they can come see me now if they want to."

"I'll go get 'em." Alana leaves the room swiftly.

"So, my wrists are _almost _broken?" I ask Collin and Allya, neither in particular.

"Yeah. What happened to them? There was marks, but the doctors couldn't figure out what they were from." Allya answers.

"Jayquellyn stepped on them." I say. Collin puts his arm around my shoulders. "Why didn't anyone find me? I woke up in the morning, had a panic attack and passed out again, then I woke up here."

"We searched the whole area, we couldn't find you at all. We decided that searching for you when we were too tired to do anything wasn't helping anyone, so we got some sleep and went back to the search in the morning. I'm so so sorry. I didn't think that Jayquellyn would beat you up so badly." Allya shakes her head. Alana opens the door, and has a 9 year old Lissa and a 7 year old Justin with her. I love how little kids always manage to be all peppy and cheery, they make me feel like I don't have two bruised ribs, two almost broken wrists, and a dislocated shoulder.

"Hi guys!" I say happily, so that I don't upset them.

"Hi!" Justin says cheerily. "Are you okay?" His eyes look worrisome.

"I'm fine, I just have a couple bad scrapes. I was out picking some apples and tripped over a root." I don't want to make him or Lissa sad for me if I tell them that someone beat me up, we are in the peaceful faction. Lissa stays silent. She was never much of a talker. I've always wondered what's going on in that brain of hers. Lissa is actually really smart, though. It's a pretty common trait with quiet children.

"Hey Lissa. How's it going?" She simply gives me a thumbs up, I nod and give up trying to get her to talk. Maybe if mom and dad were actually around the apartment she would've grown up saying at least something. Lissa just never had that encouragement. "How're you doing, Justin?" I ask him, he was that talkative little boy that could spend an hour telling you about a boring school day.

"Good, I miss mom and dad. They used to visit the apartment, but now they don't come home at all. I heard them arguing one night and couldn't sleep because I was worrying about them. I don't want mom and dad to get a divorce! I just want you to stop getting hurt and everything to be alright." Justin looked really upset.

"I'm sure the argument was just a one-time thing. It's healthier for their marriage to vent these feelings, instead of bottling them up, okay? I'll talk to them, if it makes you feel better." Justin looks happier at this. "Now, I need some rest, you can come visit me anytime in the dorms, my room number is 10; just remember to knock." He nods and leaves the room with Lissa. Mom and dad are just another freaking thing on my plate.

"Can you go grab the doctor? I want to be out of this bed as soon as possible." I ask Allya after Lissa and Justin leave the room. She nods and exits. I rest my head back onto the pillow and close my eyes and moan.

"You ok?" Collin asks. I lift my head, opening my eyes and sigh.

"I just want to get back to the dorms." I say, tiredly, and kiss Collin for a couple seconds. I pull away when Allya comes back with a doctor. "Hi." I greet her. She smiles as her greeting. "When can I go back to my dorm?" I ask her.

"Well, if you can walk fine, and if you're not too sore, I'll clear you to go and give you some pain killers." I nod in agreement and use my knuckles to push myself off the bed, since it hurt too much to bend my wrists. I stand up on my legs, and I feel fine. Thankfully, Jayquellyn didn't hurt my legs.

"I have a killer headache, though. I woke up with it." I tell her.

"That's from the concussion. I'll prescribe some pain killers for that, and for your shoulder."

"Thank you."

"Come with me and I'll get you checked out." The doctor waves her hand towards her, motioning me to follow her.

It took about an hour of standing at the checkout desk at the infirmary to get everything situated. I started walking gingerly because of the ribs, and I got a lot of sympathetic looks from people in the hallways. It got annoying by the tenth person, I was never a person who desired pity. Collin put his hand on the small of my back as me, he, and Allya walked back to our dorms. I also rested my head on his shoulder.

Allya went to her own dorm while Collin and I walked to ours. I lied down on the bed, my hands resting over my stomach. What am I going to do about my parents? I could talk to them, but I don't know if they will listen. They'll probably blow me off just as they did when I was kid, too.

"What are you thinking about?" Collin asked me, I sigh before speaking.

"My parents." I state.

"Why don't you rest here for a while, and then we can go talk with your parents." He suggests. I shake my head.

"No, no. I need to do it alone. I don't need to have you backing me up everywhere I go."

"Alright. Be quick, but you should get some rest first." He agreed. I wasn't tired, and I wasn't too sore.

"No, I'll just go right now. They'll be on their break, I think." I argue.

"Fine. I only want you to feel better."

"Thanks." I get up off the bed and peck Collin a kiss on the lips, and walk out the door. I slowly walk to the fields and find my parents in the break room. I flash them a quick smile and try to look like I'm fine. The last thing I need is them worrying about me when I have goals to accomplish. "Hey." I greet them when I'm only a couple feet away. My parents greet me back.

"Whatcha doin' here? Not that we're not glad to see ya." My mom begins. I take off the friendly face and become serious.

"We need to talk. Justin and Lissa are receiving no attention from their parents, and that's exactly what they need at this age. Lissa doesn't talk at all. Justin never sees you guys anymore, and he's genuinely upset about it. Right now, I'm simply asking that you spend more time at home, ok?" I keep my voice level and try not to lure them into an argument. I think it happened anyways. Dad ran a hand through his hair – which was receding horribly. Mom put her hands on her hips and spoke with frustration in her voice.

"We work hard all day and night to keep Lissa and Justin fed, and we don't need you telling _us_ how to parent our own kids. They will turn out fine, having luxurious belongings." Mom began.

"And what about Alana? You didn't even mention her, and what is your definition of luxurious, because Lissa, Justin, and Alana only have the bare essentials. Alana gets picked on by the Dauntless and Candor and Erudite at school because she has only about 5 outfits – she's constantly re-wearing them – and her hair is always greasy, Alana doesn't' even have a name brand shampoo or conditioner. Her mother was never there to guide her when she started her period, to teach her how to do her hair or proper hygiene, being a teenager. You can't use 'You're working constantly to get them better things' as an excuse. It's getting old." I was prepared to storm off right there, but I couldn't leave this hanging in the balance.

Mom's eyes pooled with tears and she covered her face in her hands, and dad started rubbing her back. How did she change emotions so quickly? At one point, mom looked ready to ground me – even though she didn't have that power anymore – and the next she was in tears. Dad guided mom over to a chair, sat her down, and walked a couple feet away, beckoning me towards him.

"What's going on?" I whisper, still confused. Dad sighs and takes a moment before responding.

"Your mother's … pregnant." He spat out the last word like venom. My jaw dropped and I instantly covered my mouth with both hands, looking over at my still-crying mother. My mother was always short and kinda chubby. None of us inherited that, thankfully; that's probably why I didn't notice at first.

"How far?"

"About 7 months." He answers. "Look, we need a favor from you. Both of us know we haven't raised our children well. Could you… maybe… raise the baby for us?" Dad looked very hopeful that I would say yes when he finally got to asking the question. I had no choice but to accept, I'm in Amity, after all. I silently nod.

"Thank you so so so so much, honey." Dad whispers into my ear as he pulls me into a hug.

"You're welcome." I fight back a couple tears.

**A/N: Another slow update! Sorry. I hope all of you have had great school years so far!**

**Ok, I have a really funny story, so my friend (JellyFish2072) and I share a locker because our city freaking grows so much and schools are only built to suit how many students will be coming the year they open. So, Jelly knows like 3 people that have a crush on the guy that has the locker below ours; and, so far, he's had to help us with it like 3 or 4 times. He could probably break into our locker anytime now. LOL. So, I was telling my mom this and she was like, "So, what else happened during your day besides the hottie mctottie helping you with your locker?" Yeah.**


	10. WOOHOO! ITS A GIRL

**A/N: Alright, I've an announcement. My friend, TheJellyfish2072, has a story called Leaving Amity, and it's about an Amity transfer to Dauntless who ends up liking Eric, and he likes her, and it takes place 1 year before Divergent. She's getting bored of it, so I volunteered to take it over for her. So anything past chapter 6 will be written by me. Make sure to check it out, and it might slow down the updates of this fanfiction, sorry. That's all I have to say!**

I held off on telling Collin about my parents – when he asked I just told him that they had agreed to spend more time at home, which they had – and Johanna later called a meeting for the whole faction in the evening. I knew Collin wouldn't like me withholding the truth from him, being from Candor, but I did it anyways. I didn't have the courage to do it; but since mom is going to have the baby in about 2 months, it has to be done soon. The meeting is in about an hour, at 6, so Collin and I walked over to the cafeteria for some dinner. We first stopped by Allya's dorm to see if she wanted to come with us.

All 3 of us walked down to dinner, it was mostly Collin and Allya talking. The pain of my ribs every step I took kept distracting me, scattering my thoughts constantly. I couldn't wait until I could sit down. We arrived there in about 5 minutes – which felt so much longer – and was packed with people. It took another couple minutes to finally find a seat.

"How you doin', Lily?" Allya asks me once we sit down and start eating.

"Like I killed Jayquellyn's dog by the beating she gave me." I respond. Collin and Allya gave it a few chuckles. "I'm not kidding." I add. "So, what do you think the meeting's about?" I ask them. They both shrug and don't say anything. I wasn't hungry but knew I had to eat, so I started off with a couple bites of bread so that I would be a little more enthusiastic to eat my food. It helped a tiny bit, but I still didn't eat much.

After a half-hour, we were done eating and made our way to the Greenhouse with the giant tree, where our faction always meets. We sat in the back, being initiates; the most important people are in the front, and less important people in the back. Johanna walked up onto one of the tree roots and waited for people to get situated before talking.

"We are gathered here to make some decisions regarding the initiates and the latest _incident._ First of all, I propose that Lily be excused from the rest of her initiate training. She could still stay in the dorms and observe, but not participate. The reasons why I suggest this are as follows: she has terrible injuries that she could possibly strain the recovery of while participating in initiation, and during the incident, she never once fought back. She remained peaceful and it paid off, I could not think of any better way to represent our faction. I'll let everyone talk about it for a minute and then we'll take a vote."

"Wow. That kinda came out of nowhere." I say first.

"Yeah it did." Allya says next. We look over at Collin when he doesn't speak. He stares into the ground for a moment before he shakes his head and speaks.

"This is how you guys make decisions?" He asks, skeptical.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" I answer, confused.

"It's just… it's a lot different than how we make decisions in Candor." He replies.

"How you_ made_ decisions in Candor. You're in Amity now, and you'll just have to get used to it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Collin seems a little off his game, but I decide to ignore it for now.

"Alright everyone. Settle down. Let's take the vote. Who thinks Lily should be excused from initiation?" The whole faction raised their hands. Wow. "It looks like that she will be excused. Now, we need to discuss what happened that night, the incident.

"I don't know why security didn't see Jayquellyn, but pointing fingers will get us nowhere. Should we increase security? Let's hear a couple people's opinions before we make a decision." A person in the crowd in the front stood up and started speaking.

"I don't think we should increase security. We don't have any specific enemies, and it was just one person Jayquellyn was after, it's not like she wanted to harm the whole faction. Also, security already works long shifts. Increasing them wouldn't be fair." He sat back down.

"Thank you, Robert." A few more people spoke – most of them not for increasing security – and Johanna spoke up again.

"Now that we have heard some opinions and different sides of the story, we shall take a vote. Who thinks we should increase security?" About ¾ of the faction raised their hands, Collin, Allya, and I included.

"Alright, looks like we will not be increasing security. Everyone is dismissed."

As Collin and I walked hand in hand with Allya down to the dorms, I couldn't stop thinking and worrying about how I hadn't told Collin yet. How would I tell him? And why have I waited? I tried to keep a poker face, but I don't think it was working, he kept eyeing me suspiciously. I should've known I couldn't have done this for as long as I wanted, Candors are trained to read body language. We soon got to our room, and I laid down on my bed immediately and sighed.

"I can tell you're worried." He stated right away. I simply nod. "What about?"

"Oh, nothing." I'm such a terrible liar.

"You know not to lie to me. Plus, you're terrible at it."

"I know, I know."

"What is it? Please tell me." He pleads. The bed sinks next to where I'm lying on the bed. I sigh.

"My mom's… pregnant." I spit the last word out. I can just imagine Collin's jaw dropping, but don't look up at him. "And, she and my dad want me to raise the baby for them." I fidget, rubbing my fingers against each together and lacing them and un-lacing them together.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I just…" I trail off.

"Ok. Is it a girl or boy?"

"I didn't ask. She'll deliver right around when initiation is done, in about 2 months."

"Well, let us go ask, then! We gotta be prepared for the right gender." I moan, because I'm too lazy to get up. I raise my hands out, like zombie.

"Carry me?" I ask in a hopeful voice. He laughs and picks me up bridal-style, and sets me down on my feet.

"Hey," I greet my mom. "We were wondering what the gender of the baby is."

"Oh, yes. It's a girl." I smile. She's mostly had girls her entire life.

"Alright, thanks." Collin and I walk back. I'm tired, and suddenly got some cramps, so I rest my head on Collin's shoulder as we walk back.

**A/N: So, if you read this already in Leaving Amity, then you can go ahead and skip this author note, but this is a serious issue I want to address, and I've been meaning to for a while.**

** My friend Sai (t0bias3at0n) wrote this about an issue that is very real in the US, and it may not be just the US.**

**This is a serious post. It goes to all people, Boys or Girls. (even though most people reading this are girls, 99% of FanFic writers are female.)**

**In our worlds past, a horrible thing occurred, females were threated unequally to males. This horrible thing lasted for a while, but luckily, some brave people, such as, Jane Adams (America), Nellie McClung (England), or Parvin Ardalan (India), and many others, fought for girls to be equal to boys. Luckily, overtime, Females are now equal to males, only a with a few problems here and there, but these problems are being fixed. But now, in our new generation. The kids, a new problem has come to be. Our society has the tendency, when we see, a problem, we tend to over fix it, until a new problem has become. We wanted to help the females, so we put all our effort into making them equal. We started programs for only girls, and we did things that only girls can do. But what we didn't realize, is we are pushing boys back. In America, if a girl calls a boy cute on TV, people laugh. But if a boy does it, he is branded as a pervert. Science programs have branches for only girls (Young women in science) but none for boys. The science internship in my town, has only one boy in it, and 30 girls.**

**But not just on TV and in schools. Since when did Fanfics become a girl thing? At my school, boys + FanFic = gay. (Only sometimes). And when did reading become un-cool for boys? Singing, art, tend to be for girls and not for guys. Don't get me wrong, I am really happy, that girls are now equal. But when did becoming equal involve pushing the boys back?**

**~t0bias3at0n**

**(Sorry for any mistakes, I typed this exactly off the author's note in Leaving Amity chapter 8, which I copy-pasted; and out of respect, I didn't fix any errors that I saw.)**

**Now I have something to say.**

** That is just the guys' side of what is happening. Girls keep receiving what my mom calls "Gimme's". These are when a girl gets an advantage just because she is a girl. We keep trying to equalize girls by giving them free rides because of their gender, this is supposed to be fair, but it isn't. In P.E. the other day, one of the boys said "Go easy on the girl." I know it was just a joke, but I don't like it, girls are just as capable as guys. Girls don't need a free ride, on of my P.E. teachers said that there are girls on the football teams that play just as well as the boys. I believe that everyone is equal (qualities, abilities etc.) the way they are. I think that everyone is smart and dumb at something, and all in their own way. I believe that they an equal number of things they are "smart" or "dumb" at. That is just my own opinion. My point is, girls are already equal, and we don't need to make everything that they aren't good at easier for them to make them equal.**

**-TheMuffinGirl31**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. PLEASE COPY-PASTE THESE INTO YOUR PROFILE, AUTHOR'S NOTES, ANYTHING AND SPREAD THE WORD. I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR READING EVERYTHING AND HELPING GETTING THE MESSAGE OUT.**


End file.
